No One Like You
by MadderThanTheCheshire
Summary: Bella is forced to do something for the schools talent show and she inlists the help of Jasper. Please just read! REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE THOSE!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wow…that makes me really depressed saying that.**

AN: I should probably not listen to music while trying to fall asleep. I hear a song and immediately the writer in me gets ideas for stories. (sigh) Oh well!

Also, Jasper is going to be a main player in this because A) I like Jasper. B) He was hardly in any of the books and that just isn't right. C) Because I said so (besides, I needed a guitar player in this…)

Music by- Barlow Girls 'No One Like You'.

_This is unbeta-ed. I'm sorry. (My beta's busy, I cannot help that!)_

**This is dedicated to my two lovelies, Bella and Tobie. You two are the greatest and you both keep me sane. Well, okay, as sane as two insane people can keep an insane person…**

**BPOV**

_How could they do this to me? My two best friends and they betrayed me! What the hell?! _I thought angrily as I stomped upstairs to my room.

Alice and Rosalie had done many things to torture me over the last two years, but this tops them all! They – the evil beautiful model and pixie vampire sisters – signed me up for the schools end of year talent show! They were trying to kill me, I just knew it.

I had gone to Principle Grayson and had begged to be taken off the list of contestants but he refused. Said I needed to be more 'social' and this was just the thing to do. I hate that man with a passion now.

I reached my room and threw the door open and it banged against the wall leaving a nice sized dent in the wall from the handle. I threw my backpack at the wall above my bed hoping to let some of my anger out since I couldn't take it out on Alice and Rose. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard three shouts of surprise come from my bed.

There, lying perfectly content – albeit, scared – were Jasper, Edward and Emmett. My backpack had ended up landing on Edwards head and it looked like Jasper and Emmett didn't know whether to laugh at Edward or be scared that I actually lost control of my temper. They had seen me mad, but they had never actually seen me pissed off, and today I was pissed off.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled. I went to my desk and booted up the laptop Jasper insisted I have because he was sick of fixing my old one.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Emmett quipped laughing.

"No shit Sherlock!" I growled under my breath. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down and I gratefully accepted.

Sighing I got up from the desk and made my way to my bed where three of my favorite vampires were still laying. Thankfully Jasper had gotten over his lust for my blood after we got back from Italy and we had grown closer in our friendship so now I could be around him more.

I lie down across their legs and put my head on Jaspers leg and my legs on Emmett's. Edward quickly grabbed my hands and held them between his own in a loving way. Jasper started to stroke my hair and still sent me calming waves. I was very thankful for them.

"Those devil sisters of mine aren't anywhere around here are they?" I asked pouting. The boys laughed and shook their heads.

"No, they're at home picking out an outfit they think you should wear for the talent show," Emmett laughed, I glared at him. He was getting a lot of enjoyment out of my torture. Of course, it was Emmett.

"Stupid evil little pixie and her stupid evil little sidekick vampires," I groaned.

"Ha-ha, lighten up Bells," Jasper chuckled. "At least they didn't decide what you should do. They gave you a choice there at least!"

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "Knowing them, they would have probably had me do something that would cause me to fall flat on my face in front of the entire school."

"They were going to, but I stopped them before they set the plan in to action," Edward smiled down at me. Thank God!

"So Bella, what are you going to do for the talent show anyways?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I don't have any talents that I'm aware of," I sighed dejected. As much as I love Alice and Rosalie, I wanted nothing more than to push both of them off a cliff. It's not like it would kill them or anything!

"You could always write a poem," Edward suggested. He was right, I could. He had read a few of my old poems I had written back in Phoenix and he was always pestering me about writing more of them. Maybe I could.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh! You could juggle plates!" Emmett shouted. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and he was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, and kill myself when I drop them, trip over the shards of glass, and land on a rather large piece and slit my throat open," I retorted. That got him to stop bouncing.

"We wouldn't let you trip!" He said in a deadly serious tone. "Can't having you dying now can we?"

"Ha-ha, of course not!" I laughed. "Who else could put up with your taunting, pranks, and entertain you?"

"Exactly!" He nodded. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"I think we should let Bella be alone for awhile so she can think of what she can do," Edward suggested. I groaned in protest.

"No!" I wrapped my arms around Jaspers legs and my legs around Edwards. I was not letting them leave if I could help it.

They all laughed and Edward gently pried me off his legs and my arms from around Jasper. Jasper shot me a look of sympathy but made no move to grab me back. Stupid emotion feeling vampire big brother.

Edward placed me back at my desk and placed a brief kiss on my lips before stepping away.

"I'll be back in two hours to pick you up so you can spend the night with Alice," he smiled. "We've already cleared it with Charlie."

"Fine," I grumbled unhappily.

Jasper and Emmett each kissed my forehead and then they were all out the window and running towards the woods towards home.

Damn. Now what do I do?

--

At the end of the two hours, I still hadn't thought of anything I could do for the show! I had tried writing a poem but everything I came up with turned out crap and I just couldn't bring myself to think it was good enough for the show. Why oh why did Alice and Rose have to do this to me?

I heard a faint knock from downstairs. "If it's one of the Cullen's just come on up."

Seconds later Edward walked through my bedroom door and found me laying on my bed with my head hanging over the edge and me looking up at him in frustration.

"Thought of anything?" He asked in amusement.

"No," I growled. "This is so stupid!"

"It can't be that hard Bella," he laughed. "How hard is it to write a poem?"

"Have you ever tried writing a poem under pressure?" I retorted.

"Uh, no," he admitted.

"Didn't think so," I snorted. "Everything I write comes out shit and I just can't read something in front of the entire student body and have it shit!"

"Bella, baby calm down," Edward said pulling me up from the bed and in to his arms. "You'll think of something just breath and let's take a break alright? Get your mind off of this and before you know it, an idea will hit you."

"Why didn't you come up with this idea earlier?" I shouted at him. He winced. Oh that stupid shiny perfect Volvo owner vampire boyfriend! He had!

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you knew I wasn't going to be able to come up with anything during these two hours and you left me to suffer through it?" I yelled.

"Um, well you see…" Edward stuttered. Yes, my 'perfect at everything' boyfriend stuttered.

"Ugh, just get me to the car," I pouted. He picked me up bridal style and put me in the passenger seat in three seconds flat.

"I'm really sorry love," Edward apologized for the up tenth time as we walked in to his front door.

"And for the millionth time, Edward," I sighed frustrated. "You. Are. Forgiven."

"Bella!" A squeal came from the top of the stairs and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a crazy pixie vampire on top of me.

"Alice, get off!" I yelped. She was quickly pulled off by Jasper who was laughing.

"Come up with anything Bells?" Jasper smirked.

"Yes Jasper," I glared. "I decided to see how many emotions I can make you feel before you go crazy."

"That won't be hard!" Emmett laughed. "All you have to do is kiss Edward and you lust for each other will do it."

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper growled.

"Okay you three, Bella is coming with me to try on clothes," Alice jumped in grabbing me from Edwards's arms and dragging me towards the stairs. I looked back at my brothers and Edward with a look of fear and pleading on my face.

"Help me!" I yelled pleadingly. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward gave me the 'sorry, you're on your own' look they usually gave me when Alice gets her claws in to me.

Hours later, I managed to escape Alice and Rose's clutches and ran to Jasper's study. An hour earlier, Edward had informed me that he and Emmett were going hunting; that left me with Jasper as my protector.

I ran into Jaspers' study and ran behind his lazy boy chair where he sat playing his guitar. He had stopped playing and looked down at me with an amused look on his face.

"Finally managed to escape huh?" he laughed.

"Don't let them take me!" I begged holding on to his leg and looking at him with puppy dog eyes I knew turned the Cullen men in to putty.

"Okay okay I won't," he laughed.

"So whatcha doing?" I asked situating myself on the floor.

"Messing around on my guitar," he said. "I had an idea for a song but I just can't come up with any lyrics to it."

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. I don't really let Alice hear me play," he said thoughtfully.

"Please Jazzy," I begged. "I'll do anything."

I broke out the pout again and I saw him waver. He was so going to cave.

"Fine," he groaned smirking. "I always give in to you don't I?"

"Yup! Plus it helps that I've had Alice and Rose train me in the art of pouting," I agreed.

"Dear God I knew they would be a bad influence!" He groaned.

"Hey! Like you and Emmett aren't," I rolled my eyes.

"We're not bad influences!" He exclaimed. "We merely teach you brotherly things."

"Yes, like how to blow up a toaster, a car, and make fake ID's," I ticked off.

"Do you want to hear the song or not?" He glared.

"Yes please!" I smiled.

He started strumming his guitar and at regular intervals he would hit it to act as a drum. While he played, a song came to mind.

_You are more beautiful than anyone ever  
Everyday You're the same You never change no never_

"Jasper, oh my god!" I squealed. "I have an idea for the talent show!"

"And are you going to share with the rest of the class Ms Swan?" he teased.

"Would you please play in the talent show with me?" I asked. I was prepared to go on my knees and beg him if I had to.

"Okay," he agreed. Well, that wasn't so hard.

"Uh Jasper?" I asked after a minute of thinking.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to play the drums?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Why?"

"Great! Because I need a drummer while I play the guitar," I beamed. Yes! This was turning out perfectly!

Jasper had a look of shock on his face. "You know how to play the guitar?"

"Well yeah," I shrugged. "Renee went through this rock star faze when I was ten and had me take guitar lessons with her."

"Oh…cool," he smiled. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I'm going to write a song for the music you came up with," I nearly shouted bouncing in a very Alice sort of way.

Jasper laughed and sent me calming waves to get me to settle down.

"Great, when should we start practicing?" he asked.

"Um, can we start as soon as I write down the lyrics?" I asked timidly.

"Of course! Pen and paper are over there on the desk," he pointed to his large mahogany desk in the corner. I walked over and sat behind the large desk and grabbed a pen and some paper. Now, to come up with the rest of the song.

"Uh Jazz?" I asked looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes?"

"Could you play muse?"

"The band or an actual muse?" he joked. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Alright, I shall play your muse for you," he laughed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes concentrating on sending me calming and creative waves. Got to love having an empath in the family sometimes.

Twenty minutes and numerous wades of paper on the floor later, I had finished the song. Finally! I had never written a song before, but I found it was a lot like writing poetry. Only for this poem, you put music to it and sing.

"What do you have?" Jasper asked as he moved to stand behind me looking over my shoulder.

Before I could answer him, his study room door was thrown open and an overly excited Alice and Rose were running in and sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. Eager looks were clearly displayed on their gorgeous faces.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed. "This is going to be so good!"

"Read it Bella!" Rosalie demanded.

I took a deep breath and started to read it. When I was done, I looked up in to the faces of three stunned vampires.

"Well?" I asked biting my lip.

"That-" Alice began.

"Was-" Rose added.

"Amazing," Jasper finished.

"Really? It wasn't too, I don't know," I thought for a second. "Cheesy?"

"Not at all!" Jasper denied.

"Bella this is going to put everyone to shame!" Alice – yet again – squealed. She really did have a squealing problem.

"Alice?" I asked.

"No I am not on pixie crack!" Alice exclaimed. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at me.

Jasper, Rose and I fell to the floor laughing. Well, it was a legitimant question!

"Oh just practice!" Alice huffed stomping out of the room.

"I love you Alice!" I shouted after her.

"Then why are you still laughing?" She yelled back.

"I said I was sorry, never said I didn't find it funny!" I laughed.

"I'll get you back Bella Swan," I heard her warn before I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"Alright, let's practice!" I clapped. Oh dear, I was spending too much time with Alice if I was clapping.

**(Skipping ahead now…bet you're thankful huh?)**

It was the day of the talent show and I was a nervous wreck! Jasper was trying his best to get me to calm down but his gift just wasn't enough right now. I needed Edward. I needed to run. I needed to kill Alice and Rosalie for getting me in to this!

"Bella, calm down!" Jasper said for what felt like the hundredth time. Most likely was come to think of it.

"I can't!" I told him. "I hate crowds! I hate being in front of people, and I hate people staring at me!"

"Well you could always bolt," he suggested. He pointed to the exit behind him. "I can always have you in the next state before your name is called."

"As much as I really _really _want to accept your offer," I grimaced. "Alice would see us leaving and stop us, or she will hunt us down and make our lives hell for the next century."

"You're right," he nodded. "You're screwed then."

"Gee, love you too Jazz," I snarked. He just laughed. Damn vampire.

"Next up, we have Bella Swan singing a song with Jasper Hale on drums," we heard the Principle announce. I gulped. _Oh no!_

Jasper had to drag me out on to the stage and put me in front of the microphone._ Damn stupid strong vampire! _I hissed under my breath so only him and the family could hear.

I avoided looking in to the crowd for fear of freezing up. That would definitely not help to do at the moment.

"Um hi," I said in to the mic. "Um I wrote a song for my boyfriend and it's called 'No One Like You'."

Cheers were heard from the middle row of the auditorium where I knew the Cullen family and my Dad sat watching with Angela and her parents.

I looked at Jasper and he started to drum followed by me with my guitar.

_You are more beautiful than anyone ever  
Everyday You're the same You never change no never__[Chorus:]__  
There is no one like You  
There has never ever been anyone like You_

You are more beautiful than anyone ever  
Everyday You're the same You never change no never  
And how can I ever deny the love of my Savior  
You are to me everything all I need forever

How could you be so good?

Everywhere You are there earth or air surrounding  
I'm not alone the heavens sing along  
My God You're so astounding  
How could You be so good to me  
Eternally I believe that

How could You be so good to me  
How could You be so good to me  
We're not alone so sing along  
We're not alone so sing along  
Sing along, sing along

At the end of the song, there was dead silence all throughout the auditorium. I started to panic thinking they hated it and was prepared to run of the stage but Jasper came to stand behind me and took my hand whispering in my ear that everyone was shocked and in awe. I think Jasper pulled everyone out of their stupor because everyone stood up and started clapping and whistling.

"See, told you they liked it," Jasper smirked nudging me in the shoulder. _Stupid know-it-all._

After the show, Edward had rushed me to his house (after telling Charlie I was going to spend the night with Alice and Rose). We were in his bed and he was just staring at me. I normally would have blushed but I was quite use to him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Thought I was still use to him staring, that didn't mean I didn't have to fight a blush from starting.

"I loved the song," he whispered. He leaned in closer to me and stared in to my eyes. I felt myself being dazzled.

"You did?" I subconsciously asked. I was quickly losing my concentration.

"Yes," he nodded still leaning in closer.

"Oh," was all my frazzled brain could form.

"When did you learn to play the guitar?" Edward asked finally pulling away to give my brain a chance to think.

"Um, when I was ten," I said. Oh thank God he wasn't dazzling me anymore. "Renee went through a wannabe rock-star faze."

He laughed, "Yes that does sound like her."

"You really liked it?" I asked unsure.

"I loved it," he assured me. "It seemed to fit me perfectly. I always am the same every single day. I don't change. Though I don't see how I'm your savior."

"Edward," I took his face between my hands and forced him to look at me. "You have not only saved me from physical danger, but you've saved me from myself; thus making you my savior."

"God's your Savior, I'm just the beast that fell for you," he insisted.

"Yes, but you're my beast and I wouldn't trade you for anything," I stated and kissed him before he could object.

"Well, when you put it like that…" he trailed off and kissed me again. Wow, I finally found something that can stop his protests! This will definitely have to be explored further.

**THE END!**

**Yes, I know what a horrible place to end it. But honestly, I had no idea how I would end this story! So I just did it abruptly. Sorry.**

**REVIEW!! Don't just add me to your favorites/alerts. Though that is definitely loved, I do love getting reviews more… It really does make me happy.**


End file.
